Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-7: Interrogation of a Heretic
|gold = 1950 2080 2240 |exp = 890 950 1020 }} Part 1/4 Priest [ Halt! ] Johan [ Hey, isn't that...? ] Pirika [ You know them, Johan? ] Johan [ They’re part of the Shrine’s heresy inquisitors. Guess they see us as heretics now. ] Priest [ You must be the Volunteer Army. ] Hero just a merchant caravan. Priest [ Do you think I'm blind?! ] Pirika [ Hmph, it was worth a shot. ] asking? Pirika [ Yeah! Aren't you supposed to give your name before asking for it from others? ] Priest [ We are heresy inquisitors, sent directly from the Shrine. ] Phoena [ And what business do you have with us? ] Priest [ Your priests have been suspected of heresy, and are to come with us. ] Priest [ Hand them over peacefully and no one shall be hurt. Otherwise... ] Phoena [ Otherwise what? ] Priest [ You know what will happen! Now hand them over! ] Phoena [ No. I can see you are devious men who intend to harm our friends. ] Phoena [ You are not welcome here. Now please leave. ] Priest [ How dare you! We’ll teach you how to speak to your betters. ] Phoena [ This is your last chance. Leave now. We don’t wish to fight unnecessarily. ] Phoena [ But if you insist on taking our friends by force, we will respond in kind. ] Priest [ Grr... If you do this, you will become an enemy of the Shrine. ] Phoena [ Our only enemy is the Black Army. Isn’t that true for you as well? ] Priest [ Well, yes, but... ] Phoena [ Then why do you take arms against us when we are on the same side? ] Priest [ L-Look, I’m just following orders. Surely, you understand... ] Phoena [ I understand perfectly. Go back to the Shrine and give them our message. ] Priest [ No! We can’t go back empty-handed! Enough of this! Get them! ] Phoena [ Why do this? What can you hope to gain from it? ] Juliana [ It’s no use, Phoena. These fools gave up thinking for themselves long ago. ] Juliana [ Don’t waste your time on them. ] Priest [ Why you little... That does it! Cut down any who stand in our way! ] Knight [ Yes, sir! ] Part 2/4 Parchelle [ You call yourselves protectors of the Holy Capital?! Have you no shame?! ] Knight [ We’re only following the Commander’s orders. ] Parchelle [ Don’t lie. Sir Einslotte would never order such things. ] Knight [ I don’t mean that traitor. I mean our new guardian, Sir Roval. ] Cervantes [ Roval...? ] Atone [ What is it, Cervantes? ] Cervantes [ Listen well, Atone. Roval is the man who disgraced your grandfather’s name. ] Cervantes [ It looks like he’s finally shown his true colours. ] Atone [ Roval? He’s the one? ] Parchelle [ You dare call Sir Einslotte a traitor?! Have you no shame, you...philistine! ] Knight [ Ph-Philistine...?! ] Parchelle [ Very well. Since Sir Einslotte isn't here, I’ll knock some sense into you myself. ] Parchelle [ Your eyes have been clouded by greed and power. Clear them, and see the truth. ] Parchelle [ If you can’t clear them yourself, then I’ll clear them for you! ] Part 3/4 Priest [ Those knights are useless. At least they should buy enough time for me to... ] Phoena [ Going somewhere? ] Priest [ Eep! ] Phoena [ I warned you, you know. ] Priest [ Why you... I’ll kill you with my own hands! ] Hero no you don’t! -- Hero attacks the Priest -- Priest [ Gah! ] Phoena [ Thank you, Hero. ] touch her! -- Hero attacks the Priest -- Priest [ Gah! ] Phoena [ Thank you, Hero. ] Pirika [ This way, Phoena. ] Phoena [ Coming. ] Priest [ D-Do you understand what you’re doing? ] Priest [ You have defied the Shrine. This is treason. Treason against the Holy Kingdom. ] Juliana [ You’re the one who doesn’t understand. The only traitors here are you. ] Juliana [ After all, we have the Holy Queen on our side. ] Priest [ So you’re the ones hiding her! ] Juliana [ Just “her,” eh? I see you no longer respect the Queen. ] Priest [ The Royal Family’s time is over. ] Juliana [ Oh really? And just who do you think the people will support? ] Juliana [ The corrupt knights and nobles, or the Queen and her royal bloodline? ] Juliana [ Besides, who controls the Shrine now? And don’t say it’s the 17 clerics. ] Priest [ Minister Perinoir, future savior of Royal Capital and ruler of a new kingdom to be! ] Priest [ He’s ten times what that coward Einslotte and brat queen could ever dream of being. ] Juliana [ Perinoir? That small-timer who the 17 clerics won’t even talk to? ] Juliana [ If you’re putting all your hopes in him, you’re even more lost than I thought. ] Priest [ H-How do you know about that?! ] Juliana [ As if I’d tell you! ] Priest [ How dare you insult me! All of you! Kill the insolent brat! ] Assassin [ ... ] Juliana [ So, you’ve even stooped to employing assassins. You really are rotten, aren’t you? ] Priest [ Get them! ] Part 4/4 Parchelle [ We’re going to return to the Holy Capital and rescue Sir Einslotte at all costs. ] Louise [ If you promise not to interfere, and withdraw now, I'm willing to turn a blind eye. ] Priest [ Ha ha ha! It’s too late. Einslotte will soon be executed. ] Priest [ And the Patriot Army will make short work of you and the Black Army... ] Louise [ Sir Einslotte is to be executed? ] Juliana [ When?! When is his execution scheduled?! ] Priest [ Ha ha ha ha! Very soon. Even while we speak, the time draws near. ] Juliana [ I can’t believe they’d go that far... ] Wayne [ We need to hurry to Holy Capital. ] Louise [ Hang in there, Sir Einslotte...! ]